Harry y Draco se aman y la muerte de Hermione
by Licantropia
Summary: Draco deside que ama mas a harry que a hermione y lo viola y hermione se suiicda. len plis, yaoi y hetero muy bueno
1. Chapter 1

Harry llevaba encima una chaqueta azul, un pantalón vede y una chalinita a cuadros de las que están de moda se apareció hermione su novia que era su novia de cuatro meses atrás, se amaban y se casarian pronto aunquu no podian por ser jóvenes y porque Draco se interponía en el amor y devoción de ambos.

Draco no se había desidido a quein amaba mas a hermione o a Harry. Queria, amaba, adoraba a los dos por eso no podía dejarlos juntos los dos debían ser de el solo de el por eso buscaba separarlos. Un dia decidió que amaba mas a harry porque le gustaba su picardia y sus gafas le parecían sexys heminione no tenia gafas y era una sangre sucia por eso no la queria mas.

Dijo malfoy en la clase de alquimia:

-oye Harry podemos hablar? dijo draco y se sonrojo como un tomate semi maduro.

Y Harry le respondo: no malfoy me as echo mucho daño solo hablo con mi novia y el amor de mi vida hermione.

Draco se enojó mucho, mucho lo agarro del pelo y se lo llevo a rastras al baño donde lo violo y le dijo:

-te va a gustar mas que con la sucia esa, le dijo mientras lo desvestía y Harry le dijo que nunca había tenido sexo con herminione

-entonces vas a saber lo que es hacer el amor

Dijo el peli plateado y Harry no quiere tener nada con el pero sus caricias le gustaban

-mmm que rico

Dice Harry y se deja hacer con malfoy lo que quiere.

Herminoe entro al baño a buscar a Harry su novio de cuatro meses y lo vio desnudo con el peliplateado que la odiaba y de quien estaba enamorada antes de decidirse por Harry.

Salió corriendo y llorando y en un mar de lágrimas a su cuarto y agarró una brujeria para matarse

Quieren saber como sigue? Pongan revews


	2. Chapter 2

Pongan en negro la pagina y pongan la canción de ricki martin fuego de noche nieve de dia, así es mas impactante porque es un songific con música de fondo.

Hermione se dijo a si misma el hechizo Harry entro de golpe y le quito la vara.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Grito evitando que hermione se mate.

Harry dijo a hermione que lloraba:

-te quiero pero a draco lo amo mas me hizo sentir lo que nunca sentí por ti, el me ama y vamos a estar juntos para la eternidad.

Hermione llorando la empollona le dijo:

-yo te amo a ti y también amaba a draco pero lo deje por ti, no puedes hacerme esto! No merezco vivir.

El peliplateado le agarro la cara y le dijo con sufrimiento porque la había hecho llorar:

-No vale la pena, se que lo amas pero estar soltera no es malo, tienes que ser feminista

La de pelo castaño les dijo:

-no entiendes, no podemos estar separados porque voy a tener un hijo bebe de Harry

Y se hecho a llorar los barones se miraron asustados Harry no sabia eso.

-pero no hemos hecho sexo hermione.

-si pero por un accidente use el hechizo de Consepcion

Flash back 3 meses antes-

Hermione hacia una posion para la clase de posiones mientras snape le quiso meter mano y tocarle el trasero, hermione se da la vuelta lo quiere pegar pero el frasco se le cae encima y a quien toque será el padre de su bebe, por eso corre a tocar a Harry porque si va a tener un hijo solo quiere que sea de el y de nadie mas que el amor de su vida, lo toca y al tocarlo se embaraza y tiene en su panza a gemelos idénticos, un niño y una niña.

Fin del flash back-

Harry no sabe que hacer porque a hermione ya no la ama y desea con todo su ser que el bebe sea del malfoy.

-que vamos a hacer? Voy a ser padre!

Harry no sabe que hacer esta en una decisión difícil

Que decisión tomara Harry? Descúbranlo en el siguiente, pero dejen reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Este capitulo es song fic lo en letra cursiva es la canción esta en africano porque es el mundial.

Harry tenia un puñete de pensamientos y experiencias. No sabia que hacer estaba entre sus dos amores de cuatro meses debía decidir pero ya estaba decidido, amaba a malfoy mas que a su escoba o a su padre muerto.

_Jy is 'n goeie soldaat_  
_Die keuse van jou oorloë_  
_Kies self tot_  
_En stof jouself af_  
_En terug in die tuig_

Con sufrimiento y martirio de tortura, le dijo a la peli crespa:

-No te amo pero vamos a hacer una cosa: me das la bebe y malfoy y yo lo cuidamos, con un hechizo lo pasamos a mi barriga y yo lo doy a luz así tu no sufres y puedes ser feminista.

Herminione acepto, también el chico malo de howgarts

-te amo mi amor, seré muy feliz con los dos bebes de nuestro amor.

Hermione hizo una brujería cuchi para pasar a sus hijos a la barriga de Harry y se dio cuenta que no eran solo dos un macho y una hembra eran tres, uno de cada genero pero igual los iban a amar mucho.  
Harry comia comida de embarazada y su desayuno tres veces al día, desayunaba tostadas, huevos, jugo de naranja natural, pan sin bromato, mantequilla sin grasa, pure de fruta de colores, leche materna, carne de vaca porque otra no le gustaba y se vestia con un jean, una camisa de embarazo porque si barriga estaba que explotaba, su bufanda de hogwarts y un anillo de oro y diamante que le regaló marfoy por ser su uke.  
Vivieron compartiendo cuarto en hogwarts en una cabaña para ellos solo porque dumbledore les había regalado para que vivieran solo y felices y nadie los vea haciendo el amor ni teniendo sexo.

9 meses después Harry dio a luz

_Jy is op die frontlinie_  
_Almal se kyk_  
_Jy weet dit is ernstige_  
_Ons is amper klaar_  
_Hierdie isnt oor_

-ahh ayudame! Por tu culpa estoy así! Gritaba Harry con todas sus fuerzas mientras su amor draco le agarraba la mano

-tranquilo mi cielo, ya pasará deben nacer, puja! Puja!

Le daba ánimos para que Harry pujara lo más fuerte que podía y salieran los tres bebes.

Nacieron los tres, al primero le pusieron Harry jr, luego draco jr y dramonie jr.

Harry jr era: de cabello plateado, ojos verdes y muy pequeño ser de 3 kilos

Draco jr. Era: muy flaco de pelo rizado y negro con ojos avellanados

Dramonie era: con pelo lacio y corto de color del pelo de miley cyrus pero no era ni hombre ni mujer

Se fueron a casa y fueron muy felices, pero no sabían que snape pensaba que los hijos eran de el no de Harry ni de draco, solo de el y de hermione y los quería con él para enseñarles a ser mortifagos.

_Die druk is op_  
_Jy voel dit_  
_Maar jy het dit alles_  
_Glo dit_  
_Jy is 'n goeie soldaat_  
_Die keuse van jou oorloë_  
_Kies self tot_  
_En stof jouself af_  
_En terug in die tuig_  
_Jy is op die frontlinie_  
_Almal se kyk_  
_Jy weet dit is ernstige_  
_Ons is amper klaar_  
_Hierdie isnt oor_

Les gusta? Ya pronto se sabe que pasa con snape y el final sorpresa que puede que hermione no muera, si quieren saber como acaba dejen comentarios que no es gratis escribir no sean mal agradecidos.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry y draco el amor de su vida le daban leche a sus bebes en el salón de la clase de Snape mientras los miraba con odio y furia vengadora porque creia que esos bebes eran de el y hermione a quien amaba desde hace cinco meses atrás.

Harry le daba pecho a dramonie y malfoy con cara de empute salguero también le daba a Harry jr. Y a Draco jr. Uno en cada pecho.

Hermione escribía sus diario feminista y no le hacia caso a snape, lo odiaba con todo su corazón porque le había puesto mala nota y siempre le tocaba el trasero desde cinco meses atrás.

El profesor grasoso miraba a la pelicrespa y castaña con amor y odio porque le había dado a SUS hijos a Harry potter y a Draco malfoy respectivamente pero estaba seguro que al menos uno de los bebe era de el y no debía llamarse Harry jr sino severus snape jr.2 porque el padre de severus snape también se llamaba severus snape 1

Snape le dijo a hermione cuando la vio sola

-mala y estúpida! Le diste mis hijos al potter! Que lo odio!

Hermione le dijo:

-no! no son tuyos! Yo no quiero nada con un tío feo y raro como tu! – grito muy fuerte y el viento soplaba como a velero y le hacia volar el cabello haciéndola verse sexy y a snape le gustó y intento violarla pero no se dio cuenta que estaban al borde de un precipicio!

Y hermione cayo y cayo, lenta y pesadamente y rodo por las piedras magullándose como una manzana dulce porque no tenía una escoba para irse volando igual que Harry Potter y el caliz de fuego.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO gritó severus snape

-la he matado! Pero no importa mis hijos los recuperare dijo con cara de malvado y movió su capa como hacen los super héroes cuando se marchan y se fue

Hermione se desangraba por la nariz y la cara porque se había magullado y su cara deforme por los golpes. Lloraba porque le dolía todo el cuerpo y pensaba que estaba muerta pero no estaba! Estaba viva pero deforme.

Agarró su espejo y miró: su nariz partida en dos y achatada como jabalí de monte, su frente mas ancha y casi calva como la de Sakura de Naruto, sus orejas más grandes y su cuerpo magullado como sandía japonesa y parecía Ana obregón.

Ya no era muy bella y hermosa como era y juro revancha con ira vengativa de odio y furor encolerizado. Para que nadie la reconozca se puso una mascara de gato y se fue a pensar su venganza.

Un mes después….

Los bebe estaban gateando y harry como madre gallina eufórica los perseguía porque se iban a todo lado y Harry jr. Y Draco jr. Se querían mucho y sus papis se daban cuenta que se amaban con todo el amor romántico y de grandes estarían juntos como familia. Dramonie también lo notaba y estaba celoso porque no la querían o lo querían y también amaba a uno de sus hermanos secretamente….

Así el odio y la furia vengadora se cultivo como una semilla de limón amargo en el corazón del Dramonie. Tel vez se una a snape? Es posible pero deben leer el próximo para saberlo y confirmarlo. 


End file.
